


Two Hyungs For A Maknae

by Kouki69774



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kouki69774/pseuds/Kouki69774
Summary: „I like you, Changkyun. I like you a lot…..I am actually in love with you.“[...]“I have to make a confession too.” [...] “I like you a lot too, Changkyun. You mean a lot to me.” [...] “I hope you like me too and you will choose me to take care of you.”Changkyun was taken aback, and that was still a big understatement. He couldn’t have ever imagined a situation like that. He surely had dreamed about it but it really having happening was something so ridiculous that he never thought a second of it as becoming real.-------------------------------------------------------------------The journey of Changkyun getting into a relationship with his two favorite Hyungs, Wonho and Kihyun.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a Monsta X fanfiction. Since I can't decide if I finally ship Changkyun with Wonho or Kihyun, I decided to write a fanfiction about all three of them....
> 
> Enjoy it!

„I like you, Changkyun. I like you a lot…..I am actually in love with you.“

His Hyung saying that caught Changkyun off guard, he was prepared to hear some complaints, prepared to have a serious talk but not to hear an all of a sudden confession. He gazed at his Hyung who was shyly returning the look, his Hyung’s cheeks slightly flushed. Changkyun just kept staring with wide opened eyes, trying to progress what his Hyung just had said to him. His Hyung lowered his head and looked at his fingers which played with the half empty water glass between them. A few seconds went by, it was unbearable quiet in the dorm, an uncomfortable silent between Changkyun and his Hyung, because Changkyun just couldn’t progress what just had happened.

“I have to make a confession too.”

That was when Changkyun moved for the first time after his Hyung had admitted that he actually liked him. He slightly moved his head towards the other Hyung who also sat in front of him behind the kitchen counter which parted them. Changkyun’s felt his legs becoming shaky, his heart was beating at least two beats too fast, he couldn’t get his thoughts together.

“I like you a lot too, Changkyun. You mean a lot to me.” He paused for a moment, looking down for a second before meeting Changkyun’s eyes again with an even more confident expression than before. “I hope you like me too and you will choose me to take care of you.”

Changkyun was taken aback, and that was still a big understatement. He couldn’t have ever imagined a situation like that. He surely had dreamed about it but it really having happening was something so ridiculous that he never thought a second of it as becoming real. And he never thought about what he will do in a situation like that – as already mentioned: too ridiculous to happen.

Both of his favorite Hyungs, the Hyungs he has been in love for almost two years, the Hyungs he is looking up to, whose who are his role models, those two Hyungs just confessed their love for him.

Of course, there have been sleepless nights when Changkyun had imagined one of his Hyungs would actually have feelings for him, but never would he have thought he would be so lucky that both of them had fallen in love with him. He had thought about it many times: What if he had the chance to get together with one of his favorite Hyungs? Could he focus on that one person or would he still have feelings for the other? Would he be happy with just one of them? Or would it make him feeling even worse to forbid himself to love the other? And what was even wrong with hm that he had fallen for two men at once?

At the end he always told himself it wouldn’t happen anyway so he should not think about having to force himself to choose and just love one of them.

But now it was happening. His wildest dreams and worst nightmares crashed together and became and awful marvelous reality. And Changkyun didn’t know the fuck how to react. He was totally unable to move nor to speak. He stood behind the kitchen counter with his eyes wide open like an idiot, probably making his Hyungs worried to death because he wasn’t reacting in any way.

“Are you okay, Changkyun?” Wonho asked, obviously being very concerned about the younger male. “You want to think about it by yourself first?” Kihyun who had lifted his head again now also spoke to him, the embarrassment being replaced by deep worries. He got up from his barstool and made his way around the counter towards their Maknae. Wonho followed him and soon both them were standing in front of their group’s Maknae, each of them resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Changkyun felt heavy under the concerned looks of his Hyungs.

Why was he just not able to respond to their confessions? It was something he had dreamed about for years, yet he couldn’t get himself to open his mouth and tell them how he feels.

“I-I…I-I j-just…N-No….M-Me….” Changkyun tried to get himself together but he the only thing he could do was stuttering incoherent words.

“Come on, Hyung, we should give him some time alone.” Kihyun looked at the older one who nodded in response. Changkyun felt their hands taken off his shoulder and both of his Hyungs turned around to make their way out of the kitchen area.

“He is probably neither into you nor me. I guess we scared him off. I will tell Jooheon to take care of h-“ Kihyun abruptly stopped his sentence as Changkyun grabbed both of his Hyungs wrists. Wonho and Kihyun stopped there movements immediately, now being them who were kind of shocked.

“Don’t go.”, Changkyun mumbled quietly. Wonho first shared a surprised look with Kihyun and then both turned their head to look at their shy Maknae who was looking down, not meeting their gaze.

“Can we sit down first, and I will explain?” His Hyungs just nodded slightly, still being surprised that Changkyun kept them from leaving him alone for some time. Wonho same as Kihyun thought he scared their poor Maknae away with both of their sudden confessions, even though they had planned it for a long time. They thought it would be the best and fairest way to confess both at once but now it just seemed not right that they both confessed at the same time, probably making their Maknae feeling more than just uncomfortable.

Changkyun pulled his Hyungs towards the couch in the living room, letting go of their wrists and sitting down on to the soft leather couch. He signalized them to sit next to him, each on one side of him. They followed his advice and took place left and right to Changkyun. Kihyun who sat to Changkyun’s right hesitantly put his hand on the younger’s knee. “Take your time. Please feel no pressure to return one of our feelings.”, he softly said and smiled warmly at his precious Maknae. Wonho also felt the need to touch the youngest, so he placed a comforting hand on Changkyun’s back.

 

Changkyun took a deep breath, still not looking at one of his Hyungs but at the magazines on the coffee table in front of him.

“It is a bit embarrassing for me to admit and I actually thought I would never have to say it out loud nor let you both know. But I guess that’s the perfect moment to make a confession too.“ Changkyun lifted his head and turned towards Kihyun. “I like you a lot too, Hyung.” A big smile grew on Kihyun’s face, his eyes getting that special sparkling with Changkyun fell in love years ago. “But.” As fast as the smile had appeared on his Hyung’s face the faster it vanished with the Maknae’s further words. Changkyun ignored it for the moment and turned towards Wonho. Wonho just looked a bit confused, trying to force himself to smile a little as the Maknae looked him straight into the dark brown eyes. “I also like you a lot too, Hyung.”, with that he turned back to look at the coffee table and started to nervously play with his fingers.

“I am in love with both of you for almost two years.”

One could hear the surprise gasp of both his Hyungs.

“I am not making this up because both of you confessed to me but it’s actually true.”, Changkyun acknowledged. “I tried many times just to admire one of you but even though both of you are so different I just can’t convince myself to love just one of you.”

Neither Kihyun nor Wonho spoke up. They both stared at their youngest in disbelieve.

“I know it’s weird. I know I am weird for being in love with two of my Hyungs….but please don’t hate me.” Changkyun’s voice got weak and fragile at the last sentence. Kihyun could hear the desperation in his voice.

Kihyun and Wonho shared a short look, both nodding in agreement and then moved even closer to their Maknae.

“You are not weird, Changkyun. Don’t worry, we will not hate you.”, Kihyun assured.

“Of course we will not hate you. We just confessed our love to you. We love you, Changkyun.”, Wonho said with a soft, caring voice.

That was when Changkyun finally looked up from the coffee table. He looked to his right and then to his left, unsure how to put what he wants to say not a sentence which wouldn’t sound too weird.

“Can I-….I mean, can I love you? Like….both of you?”, he shyly asked and forced himself to crack a soft smile.

Once again Wonho and Kihyun shared a look while Changkyun’s gaze wandered nervously between both of them.

“I don’t want to force you to choose one of us and if you love both of us, then I guess I am okay to share your love with Wonho Hyung. I want you to be happy, Changkyun, and I will be just happy if I will be able to hold you and give all my love to you.” Wonho nodded at Kihyun’s words. “I just want to finally show you my love. I don’t care if there is another person. I just want to finally kiss your cute little sweet lips.”, Wonho added. He put his palm under Changkyun’s chin and lifted it up so that he could look their Maknae right into his beautiful eyes. “May I?”, he asked softly and showed one of his soft but stunning smiles. Changkyun nodded slightly before moving his lips closer to those of his beloved Hyung.

It was a reserved but passionate longing kiss they shared. No tongue nor great moving involved yet. Both of them just enjoyed to finally be so close to each other. Changkyun’s heart was beating like crazy as he parted from Wonho’s lips. Changkyun got lost in his Hyung’s eyes once more before Kihyun cleared his throat behind him.

“I don’t want destroy this moment of you two….”, Kihyun carefully spoke up, not knowing if he was in the right to speak. “But I waited too long to finally be able to kiss you.” Changkyun broke the loving eye contact with Wonho to turn around to his other Hyung, the desire of kissing the Maknae was obviously written all over his face. “I wanna ask for a kiss too, Changkyun.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but brightly smile at his Hyung’s wish, he was more than happy to fulfil it.

Kihyun’s cheeks were slightly flushed, he licked his lips nervously. And even though Changkyun had felt some kind of confidence while kissing Wonho, he now felt tension running through his whole body, his hands getting cold and shaky, but he is reaching out for Kihyun’s soft warm cheeks anyway. The younger one gets closer while cupping Kihyun’s cheeks with his hands. And after sharing a loving look, their lips finally meet.

Changkyun couldn’t describe the feeling of kissing his Hyung. It was amazing and unique. Different from kissing Wonho. Wonho’s kiss was sexy and arousing while Kihyun’s lip inflamed a firework inside of him. He felt his body shivering from all the emotion rushing through his body. This kiss was sweet and soft but still definitely a turn on for Changkyun.

The two of them parted after the intense kiss they had shared.

Changkyun was smiling all over his face. He felt incredible happy. It still felt like a dream but he assumed it was real, because the kisses he had dreamed about weren’t that intensive, they hadn’t felt like that. This was real, this was really happening and Changkyun hoped for it to happen again more often.

 

“I love you, Hyungs.”

“We love you, too, Changkyun-ah.”, both, Wonho and Kihyun, said in unison.


	2. The Eyeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to fangirl with me about Changkyun/Kihyun/Wonho. Gosh I love them so much. I can't get enough of reading Monsta X fanfiction. Changkyun is so sexy but damn Kihyun is so beautiful. And Wonho is just so freaking gorgeous.  
> I thought I would never be able to fangirl like I did back when I was 13 years old but damn this group is sooo sexy and talented! My fantasies are going wild....  
> Okay enough!  
> ....

It had been three months since Changkyun tasted his Hyungs’ lovely sweet lips for the first time, and since then he had kissed their lips again for an uncountable amount of times. He just couldn’t get enough of them and it was the same with his Hyungs.

 

Kihyun’s desire to hold the Maknae’s hand, give him little pecks on his pink plush lips and fondle with the younger’s hair grew a lot bigger since he experienced it for the first time. He could feel his heart longing for the youngest when he wasn’t by his side.

But to his own surprise he didn’t feel any jealousy when it came to Changkyun being with Wonho.

At first, he was afraid that he couldn’t endure the knowledge of his own Hyung holding the one he loves the most. Kihyun thought he would feel a destroying pain in his heart when he sees Changkyun looking at Wonho just the same way he looked at him, when he sees them holding hands just like he and Changkyun would do, when he catches them kissing secretly in a room.

But he never felt that pain in his chest.

He never felt any jealousy…quite the opposite.

 

Wonho had felt a big weight falling of his chest after he had confessed his long-cherished feelings for their Maknae. He felt like his life became so much easier. The other member started to notice that Wonho was smiling more often again, he looked much happier than he did the couple of months before. He was like a new Wonho himself, he had never felt that way before in his life.

With every kiss he shared with their – his – Maknae, his heart skipped a beat because of this endless feeling of happiness. There was nothing comparable with the feeling of Changkyun’s soft lips on his, his tongue entangled with his own, a small fight for dominance which Changkyun always let his Hyung win, a timid touch underneath their clothes whenever it was just the two of them in a room.

But nothing more than that yet.

Wonho didn’t feel the urge to rush things. He enjoyed every moment he shared with the youngest, they took it slow and that was good.

And there was also that problem – that question in his mind.

Who would do _it_ first with Changkyun?

Wonho spend the last months almost every night with this question popping up in his head. At first, he tried to push that thought aside because their relationship was just too newly to think about that but as time past by his desire of touching the Maknae more, touching him in places where others had never touched him before grew bigger and bigger. It became a torture for him to kiss Changkyun passionately, noticing his Dongsaeng’s and his own hard one but not being able to release neither himself nor Changkyun.

Because he couldn’t do _it_ without having spoken about that issue with Kihyun and Changkyun.

But how should he start a conversation about _it_?

And would he be willing to give Changkyun’s first time to Kihyun if the other one has his own plans?

 

Changkyun had noticed a change in his Hyung’s behaviour in the past few weeks.

In the beginning of their “experience” – as he likes to call it, because it sounds less official, he was still afraid him being in love with two persons wouldn’t work out well and he thinks it would hurt less if he wouldn’t call it a relationship, or rather two relationships – Changkyun tried to only show affection towards his beloved Hyungs when the other wasn’t around. He tried intently to not give one of his Hyungs more time with him than the other, even if it meant that he had to reject some of their affectionately touches or even kisses. He didn’t want the other one to feel any jealousy.

But a few weeks ago when he had been sitting on the couch with Wonho and Jooheon, watching a movie while relaxing from their exhausting dance practice, and Wonho tried to kiss him but Changkyun rejected him because Kihyun could see them from the barstool behind the kitchen counter, the latter one had suddenly spoken up, “You don’t have to reject him. Just kiss him back if you feel like doing so, Changkyun-ah.”

That his Hyung said that had kept Changkyun in surprise. He had turned his head towards his Hyung who was just smiling at him. Kihyun had been reading a recipe book to get some ideas for tonight’s dinner but after he had spoken up, he was just looking at the youngest with a kind smile.

And he didn’t look away.

Not when Changkyun had slightly nodded.

Not when Changkyun had turned his attention back to Wonho.

Not when the two of them shared a loving look before they leaned into a sweet kiss.

Not when their kiss became more passionately.

Not when Jooheon had to complain about it in order to stop them from making out on the couch.

He only looked away when he and Changkyun’s eyes met again, but not before taking in the perfect picture of his lover with a flustered look on his face and blushing cheeks.

Was it normal to be turned on by seeing the one you love making out with your best friend?

Kihyun wasn’t sure about it. There was a lot he wasn’t exactly sure about it. A lot he wondered about during the past weeks.

 

It happened a few times again where Changkyun caught Kihyun watching him and Wonho kissing each other.

There was even one time when Changkyun hold eye contact with Kihyun the whole time he was kissing Wonho. It was the first time Changkyun had seen his Hyung smirking in a dirty kind of way, just an almost unnoticeable smirk, but it was there.

And it turned him on.

He realized that it turned him on being watched by the Hyung he is in love with while making out with the other one he likes.

And he just didn’t know how to deal with it.

 

Two weeks ago, it was the first time Changkyun experienced it happening the other way around.

It was when he and Kihyun were alone in their room they shared with Minhyuk and Jooheon. They had settled down on Kihyun’s upper bunk. Changkyun was lying beneath Kihyun, Kihyun resting on his elbows, his hands caressing Changkyun’s soft hair while his tongue was exploring every inch of Changkyun’s hot wet mouth, their breathing was heavy. They already kissed each other for a pleasurable long time. Changkyun could feel his Hyung’s erection against his own. He could feel how Kihyun grinded himself on Changkyun. Little moans left Changkyun’s lips every now and then which aroused Kihyun even more.

Changkyun was just about to sneak his fingers under Kihyun’s t-shirt so that he could touch the others naked back when the noise of someone opening the door to their room let him freeze in his movement. He immediately broke the kiss with his Hyung and lifted himself up to his elbows.

Looking at Changkyun’s shocked face, Kihyun also got himself in an upright position and turned his head towards the door.

In the doorframe stood a little surprised looking but sweetly smiling Wonho. He looked at Changkyun, then at Kihyun and then at the situation they obviously have been in a few seconds before. His smile became wider, became even a grin before he waved his hand at them, “Just continue. I was just looking for Minhyuk’s charger, will be gone in a minute.” He turned his attention to Minhyuk’s bed on the other side of Kihyun’s and started searching for the charger which was supposed to be somewhere between this mess of blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, stored bags of snacks and used tissue – who knows for what use – Wonho better didn’t want to know.

While Changkyun kept staring at his Hyung who had just entered in disbelief, Kihyun shrugged his shoulders before he leaned down to the Maknae again, slightly grinning he pecked the younger’s nose to get his attention back to him. Changkyun’s expression still slightly bewildered, his lips met the already swollen lips of Kihyun. His eyes became even bigger in surprise but Kihyun had no intention to stop if Wonho just told them to continue. He was too aroused to just stop.

After a moment he could feel Changkyun slowly relaxing under his touch and after a few more seconds the Maknae lied his head back on the pillow beneath him, his hands moving up to Kihyun’s back where they have been before and even wandering underneath his t-shirt, feeling the soft warm skin under his fingertips.

His mind almost closing off the noises of Wonho searching for the charger until,

“Just one question-”

Wonho raising his voice made Kihyun and Changkyun breaking their kiss in surprise and turning their heads to their Hyung standing in front of the bunk, almost on eye level with the other two.

A small grin on Wonho’s lips appeared, “Does he taste more like strawberry or apple pie today?”

Changkyun’s expression showed confusion the minute Wonho had ended his sentence. Was his Hyung serious? What kind of question was that?

“Today it’s more like sweet honey.” Kihyun answered as he was expecting this question, no confusion to be seen on his face. Has Wonho asked this question before? Have they talked about Changkyun before?

The next sentence shocked Changkyun even more.

“Wanna have a taste?”, Kihyun offered his Hyung, a lascivious smile on his lips. Changkyun hasn’t seen his Hyung like that before. Changkyun – probably like everyone in the group – had thought of Kihyun more like an introverted and kind of prude guy, he had never expected him to act like this.

And here they are: his younger Hyung offering Changkyun’s lips to his older Hyung.

Changkyun just couldn’t believe what his normally shy acting Hyung just had said.

With big eyes he first stared at Kihyun, who was just ignoring him, and then at Wonho who’s smirk became even bigger.

“Nya thanks. Maybe next time when the dorm is all ours and the others are gone.” He winked at Kihyun and just left with that, closing the door behind him soundlessly.

 

Changkyun didn’t know what his Hyung had exactly meant by that but every inch of his body was already looking forward to an evening with Kihyun and Wonho – just the three of them.

And something deep inside of him told him that it won’t be just kissing what they will do.


End file.
